


For Your Smile

by march_mangroves



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Discussion only, Fluff, FrUK, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Light Angst, Light Historical Hetalia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, more just Arthur moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_mangroves/pseuds/march_mangroves
Summary: As daunting a task it may seem to simply return to being England, a certain Republic is here to help Arthur get over the loss of his imperial title.In other words, Francis tries to cheer Arthur up.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	For Your Smile

When Francis had offered an escape from the tedious drone of their meetings, Arthur had thought it would entail a very exhilarating, yet quick, trip to the broom closet across the hall. He needed that.

After this last decade he really needed that. However, that was not what he got.

Needless to say he had not been expecting this. 

A hand had grabbed his wrist pulling him along as the break began, away from the ambassadors and diplomats and officials. Whispered words by his ear promised something fun, and he was rushed out to the Frenchman’s Citoen DS. The one without the roof. Of course France brought that one, and Arthur can barely contain the roll of his eyes at that. He’s been doing that a lot these days.

A puzzled look is thrown towards the Republic who only shoots the Kingdom a mischievous smile, opening the door for him. Arthur isn’t one for surprises, but he finds himself climbing in anyway, Francis hopping in the other side with a Cheshire grin. He starts the engine and floors it, almost running over a pedestrian on the way, but what can Arthur expect. They’re horrible at driving on this side of the channel.

“Francis, where are we going?” Arthur asks, watching as the other steered the car out of the city, passing women dressed in their polka dot swing dresses and men in generic grey flannel suits. Everything is so reserved now. And so very subdued. He remembers when it wasn’t. He remembers when he wasn’t.

“It’s a surprise, amour.”

Arthur snaps out of his reverie. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

“You don’t like a lot of things, cher,” Francis replies with a chuckle. Arthur rolls his eyes in response and returns his attention to the people passing by.

“When you offered to make me feel more alive, I was expecting something different.”

Francis rolls his eyes. “I’m not all about sex, rosbif. You should know that by now. Plus, I could have been referring to making you more alive by taking you out in the sun because you’re as pale as a vampire.”

Arthur scoffs and throws a glare at the offending Frenchman. “I am not pale!”

“You reflect light lapin,” Francis teases, sending a blinding smile over at arthur that has his cheeks burning. And perhaps that’s true considering his aversion to sunny weather. Even now, as the sun peaks out from behind the clouds, he shields his eyes, beginning to feel warm.

“Arse,” he huffs softly, looking out at the road from underneath his makeshift visor. Now empty of most other vehicles, their only companion is the wind whistling through their hair, causing blonde strands to be thrown out of meticulously placed hairstyles. “Are you planning to kidnap me and kill me in the woods?” Arthur quips sardonically, still occupied by the surroundings instead of his sharply dressed companion. 

“Oui, amour, that’s exactly what I want to do. It’ll be like Snow White, I’ll be the Huntsman who wants to kill you but then can’t because you’re too beautiful,” Francis replies sarcastically, only to throw Arthur a smile as he calls him beautiful.

Arthur looks over and feels the tug on his lips, but manages to tame it with a roll of his eyes. “The Huntsman doesn’t kill Snow White because he feels sorry for her and thinks some wild beast will finish the job for him. Not because she is beautiful.”

“I like my version better,” Francis replies with a grin. That cheeky bastard.

Arthur rolls his eyes once more. “Still haven’t answered my question. Where are we going?”

“Don’t be so impatient, Arthur! That’s my thing!”

“I wouldn’t be so impatient if you just told me!”

“You would be even more impatient if I told you so!” Francis replies as he speeds up a bit.

Arthur huffs in frustration, leaning his head back against the head rest when he notices something in the distance. Swirling, vast, and blue, Arthur’s second love expands until she takes up the entire horizon, and his eyes are no longer narrowed in boredom and contemplation.

The waves crest and crash against the white sands beach, and the breeze has the taste of salt on it. Arthur licks his lips slightly, savoring it, that freedom, as Francis pulls up a bit far from the coastline, hopping out to come over Arthur’s side, leaning against the light blue hood. “Well?”

Arthur only glances up at Francis for a split second before tugging him down by his tie into a liplock. “You’re an idiot.”

“Rude,” Francis purrs against his lips, letting Arthur get out of the car first before pulling him in again. They separate at last, and Arthur looks over at the ocean, leaning against the side of the car with Francis right beside him. A breeze picks up again as the sun looks down upon them, casting short shadows onto the ground. Arthur’s eyes watch the waves intensely, unable to look away, And then they slip closed, and he’s allowed to simply reminisce, Not crave... “What’s the occasion?”

“I just wanted to see you smile,” Francis replies, looking back at Arthur.

“Well looks like we have a winner today.” And Arthur’s lips tip upwards

**Author's Note:**

> Am I reposting my old tumblr content here as a way to hopefully motivate me to get back into writing and make new content again? Yes. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


End file.
